


[PODFIC] Acidulated

by analise010



Series: Cooked (Podfic) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010
Summary: Will asks Hannibal out on a date. It's about as complicated as he expected it to be.





	[PODFIC] Acidulated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acidulated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935197) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Acidulated.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3 here](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Acidulated.mp3)** || Size: 6.6 MB || Duration: 00:08:47


End file.
